


Blind Night

by Writer_S



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_S/pseuds/Writer_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisks men capture and torture you, to get information about the man in the mask. The man torturing you blinds you in the process. Fisk, Knowing of your Chinese background, sends you to Madam Gao. You're sent out to get a package, when you feel someones 'gaze' on you, and hear brisk footsteps behind you. The same 'gaze', and footsteps, come back the same night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First writing on Ao3. It's more based around the reader than Matt Murdock/Reader, than anything else. I Tried! Enjoy.

Fisk wanted answers; Answers you didn't have. He never did his own dirty work, so now you were currently being beaten by one of his goons. He kept asking the same thing over, and over.  
"Who is the man in the mask!" He continued to scream in your face again. But you always replied with same answer.  
"I don't know!" You cried. You saw him draw his switch blade from his back pocket.  
"No answers, no sight," He said, looking you straight in the eyes. " I'm going to ask you again, who is the man in the mask?"  
You was shaking now, scared of what he might do to you. You was telling the truth; But he didn't believe you. He never would.  
"我不知道! (I don't know!)" You said quickly, not thinking. Growing up in an all Chinese speaking household, had it's perks. But today was not one of those days. Fisks goon slashed at your eyes, and you let out a blood curdling scream, and everything faded to black.  
You shook even more than before. You heard Fisks goon leave the room, but heard him and someone else talking out side. You could just make it out.  
"What do we do with them now sir?" It was the goon.  
"What is the damage?" It was a voice you'd never heard before, that sounded quite authoritative.  
"I blinded them, sir. They spoke in another language before I blinded them. It sounded like Chinese or maybe Japanese." The goon spoke, almost afraid of the man he was talking to.  
"Send them to Madam Gao. See if she would have any need for them." That was the end of their conversation, and you heard the goon waltz back in the room.  
"We're leaving." He said, and dragged you outside.  
\--  
"Newly blind, this one," You heard the goon converse with Madam Gao, with the help of a translator. "They'll have to be taught what to do."  
"获取大全围绕他们展示。 (Get Daquan to show them around.)" You heard Madam Gao say, to you asume, someone next to her.   
You soon heard heard footsteps, and a taping, almost clicking, on the ground. The sound echoed on the walls, making it twice as loud. You heard one of the footsteps leave, and shut the door behind them.   
"拿着它。你需要它来解决拿着它。(Take this. You'll need it to get around.)" He said, and thrust something in your hand. It was long, and had a rubber handle. You were pretty sure it was a blind cane.   
"谢谢。(Thank you.)" You said, and you stood up. He grabbed your upper arm, and lead you throughout the building.

"你瞎过吧？我刚才听到你的手杖。(You're blind too, right? I Heard your cane earlier.)" You asked, and he chuckled.  
"像“盲人领导盲人'了一下，对吧? (A bit like 'The blind leading the blind", huh?)" He said, and you laughed.  
"我叫大全。你的是啥呢？(My Name's Daquan. What's yours?)" He asked.  
"(Y/N)."  
\--  
It's been weeks since your arrival, and you've become accustomed to Madam Gaos 'business', and the rest of her employees. You'd only met her once, with little to none conversation, but she seemed nice enough.   
Today you were going to pick up a package for one of Madam Gaos men. She said for you to be as casual as possible, and to be there and back as fast as you could. You wondered why Madam Gao had asked the new blind-kid-on-the-block, to pick something up for her. Maybe she was testing you?  
You walk to places that seem most familiar to you. Madam Gao must have known where your usual post office was, because your first stop was the only one you had to make.  
You were walking back, trying your best not to bump into anything, when you feel someones gaze on you. Maybe not a gaze, per say, but general notice, as if the person was listening. You're not sure how you knew this, or even if you were right.  
As you picked up the pace a bit, your cane tapping faster, you couldn't help but notice the 'gaze' again, and a brisk pair of footsteps matching your own. Soon as they came though, they went away.  
You arrived back at the warehouse, would you call it? You gave the package to Madam Gao, and headed back to work.   
\--  
It was quite late, and most of the head people had gone to other important places. Only the employees, the guards and you remained. Or so you first assumed, until you heard the sound of struggle just down the hall. It sounded like a fight. You stopped what you were doing, listened. There was suddenly a loud thud, like flesh on floor, and then someone started walking through the door.   
It was the same brisk footsteps you had heard earlier. They seemed to notice you too, as they swept through the isles of people. He walked up behind you, and you could feel his face get close to your ear.  
"If I get you out of here, you'll tell me everything you know about this place. Deal?"  
"Deal." You said, and he grabbed your upper arm running you out of the place. For some odd reason, no one seemed to pay much attention to the two of you, as if you were smoke in fire.   
"Thank you, for saving me that is..."   
"It's what I do. Now, start at the beginning. Tell me everything you know."


End file.
